Silence
by kafuka
Summary: Advertencia: Spoiler Manga Cap. 423. Todo eso que callamos, no puede evitarse decir aun después de nuestro adiós.
1. Strawberry

**Silence**

Silence 1 — Strawberry

**.**

**.**

_Incluso si estamos lejos uno del otro, nuestros pensamientos están conectados_

_Incluso si nos depara un malvado destino, no acabará con nosotros._

_No importa cuánto mi cuerpo arda, con tal de que te sea entregado._

_Sería bueno que llegaras a ver el mundo en el que renací, algún día._

_**L'Arc-en-Ciel — Link**_

**.**

**.**

_Así que, ¿esto es todo?_, pensé para mis adentros. _Este es el adiós, Rukia._

Siempre lo supe, desde el momento en que te conocí lo supe, que algún día tendríamos que decir adiós. Un adiós para siempre. Es solo que…es diferente a lo que imagine en un comienzo, pensaba que sería fácil y no lo fue. Aprender esa técnica, el perder todos mis poderes, era lo mismo que perderte a ti, es solo que he sido egoísta contigo y conmigo, o más bien dicho, hemos sido egoístas, salvar a todas esas personas que no tenían ninguna culpa de lo que Aizen haría, teníamos que hacerlo, ¿verdad? Eran demasiadas decisiones, demasiados afectados.

— Kurosaki-kun —oh, es Inoue. ¿Ha estado todo ese tiempo ahí? No me he dado cuenta, la verdad no me he dado cuenta de muchas cosas antes de este día—. ¿Est…?

No pudo terminar su pregunta, al parecer mis ojos le dieron a entender la respuesta. Ni ella, ni nadie, encontrarían las palabras que me hicieran sobrellevar esto. Sin embargo…

— Estoy bien —mi voz posiblemente parecía susurros más que palabras—. La verdad es que necesito descansar un poco más, un mes no ha sido suficiente.

— Sí, creo que eso es lo mejor —Ishida, él sonó como si supiera mi pesar—. Después hablaremos sobre todo.

— Hmmm…después —dije con esfuerzo.

— ¡Sí! —Inoue, con su típica sonrisa intentaba darme ánimos o así lo interprete yo, y aunque intenté regresarle una sonrisa, no pude, no sería de todos modos una sonrisa genuina—. Kurosaki-kun debe de estar muy cansado, vendremos a verlo después.

Yo solo coloque mi mano sobre la cabeza de Inoue.

— Que bueno que estés bien —le dije, recordando que ella había estado en manos de los Espada todo este tiempo—. Debió ser difícil para ti, también.

Inoue comenzó a sollozar, tanto había escuchado eso que ya no me sorprendía de su parte.

— No tanto como para Kurosaki-kun, eso lo sé.

— Adiós.

Una vez que ellos se fueron, me di cuenta de que algo estaba quemando mi interior, era cálido, extraño, dulce, tenebroso y al mismo tiempo hermoso, un dolor tan diferente al dolor físico, un dolor que solo he vivido cuando…ella murió, aunque al mismo tiempo era diferente porque aunque sé que no volveré a verte otra vez, lo comprendo y lo acepto. También sé que esto es lo mejor. Al menos mi mente comprende eso porque mi corazón se rehúsa a escucharlo.

Entre a mi casa, ni Yuzu ni Karin parecían estar ahí, todo estaba en silencio, tan quieto. Preferí ir a mi habitación y descansar, la verdad es que mis ojos intentaban cerrarse y no era precisamente por el cansancio, estaba bien físicamente hablando pero, mi alma parecía estar colapsando poco a poco, así que no le daré el gusto de verme derribado. Eso pensé, hasta que entre a mi cuarto, todo estaba igual que cuando lo deje la última vez, al menos todo estaría bien si no fuera por el hecho que todo lo que ahí estaba me recordaba a ti. El armario principalmente, ese era tu lugar favorito de mi habitación.

No debo temblar, no debo flaquear, es fácil ordenarle al cuerpo con pensamientos, pero la verdad es que mi cuerpo se hacía cada vez más pesado, sin hacerle caso a los mandatos de mi cabeza, me sentía cansado, dolido, triste, me sentía…solo. Fue así hasta que _su_ voz me llamo.

— ¡Ichigo! —era papá, su voz hizo que levantara un poco mi orgullo haciéndome más fuerte—. Creo que…tenemos que hablar, ¿no?

— ¿De ti? —le pregunté, ¿de qué más podría ser?

Él negó con su cabeza.

— Entonces…

— Comprendo perfectamente cómo te sientes —susurro, parecía como si estuviera evocando recuerdos del pasado—. Sobre Rukia-chan, te entiendo muy bien.

— No estoy del todo seguro de ello, papá.

Él no dijo nada, pero fue directamente a sentarse en la cama. La verdad es que no quiero hablar con nadie, ni con él, ni con ninguna otra persona, solo quiero estar solo y pensar todo con calma, necesito poner en claro mis prioridades en mi nueva vida.

— Creo que debí haberte dicho eso, antes.

— No —respondí—. Lo dijiste, una vez mencionaste que perdería mis poderes, lo supe, además ella y yo no estábamos tan _unidos_ como imaginas.

¡Qué gran mentira!

— Si quieres dejarlo así, está bien —al parecer mi papá no creyó ni una de mis palabras—. Pero, ambos fueron muy fuertes, al despedirse sin lágrimas, sin deseos de quedarse.

— No tenía otra opción, si le decía lo que en verdad sentía no seríamos capaz de decir adiós —respondí, aunque no fue un adiós el que le dije, estoy seguro que sin mis poderes no podre verla—, eso la lastimaría más.

Mi papá sonrió, normalmente él intentaría animarme con una de sus estúpidas bromas. Pero, esta vez, me sonrió dándome a entender que él estaba orgulloso de mí y de mis palabras.

— Ahora entiendo porque él me dijo que tú y yo nos parecíamos —dijo—. Es cierto, tú y yo somos muy parecidos cuando…amamos.

¿Amor? Sentí que mis mejillas se enrojecían poco a poco, pero lo que él decía tenía mucha verdad. En verdad me di cuenta demasiado tarde, amo a Rukia, la quiero, la extraño, la necesito. Es solo que desde que la conocí decidí no retenerla, no obligarla a quedarse sin importar cuanto lo deseara, ella y yo lo sabíamos desde que nuestras miradas se cruzaron por primera vez.

— Eres mi hijo después de todo, pero ¿por qué no le dijiste lo que sentías?

— Porque eso no cambiaría nada —eso solo aumentaría más el dolor de los dos—. Además…

Él espero hasta que decidí hablar.

— Además, es muy cierto que Rukia y yo no somos simples amigos, aunque tampoco tenemos una relación romántica —no, el romance no va con nosotros—. Lo nuestro va más allá de eso, no es amistad tampoco es romance, ella y yo tenemos un lazo que realmente no tiene descripción. Yo solo siento que está bien si no nos vemos, mientras ella esté bien.

Mi papá se levanto y puso una de sus manos en mi hombro derecho.

— Siento que hayas tenido que pasar por todo esto.

— No, soy feliz por haber hecho todo lo que hice, porque así conocí a Rukia —dije, en verdad que era feliz—. Si no hubiera sido por estos poderes, yo no habría tenido la oportunidad de conocer a tantas personas. No me arrepiento, no debería.

Pero, lo hacía, me arrepentía de usar esa técnica, solo un instante desee "jamás haberla usado", entonces así al menos estaría con ella, podría ayudarla, podría sentirla. He salvado a muchas personas, pero he perdido a muchas más.

— Tengo mi vida normal otra vez y tendré que seguir hacía adelante —me dije casi a mi mismo—. Por mi mismo.

— Ichigo, estamos solo tú y yo aquí —papá dijo—, nadie va a juzgarte por sentirte triste, por tener el deseo de llorar, por maldecir, eres humano y sé qué mantenerte indiferente no es la solución.

No sé porque pero esas palabras hicieron en mi corazón un par de grietas que dejaron escapar mis sentimientos enterrados, encerrado dentro de esa habitación de silencio. Ahora, las cosas que deje a un lado querían salir, querían olvidarse de ese silencio en donde las recluí mientras hablaba con Rukia.

— Quiero…verla —dije—. Deseo verla de nuevo, Rukia es la mujer más importante que he conocido, cuando la conocí fue la primera vez que me sentí vivo luego de la muerte de mi madre, ella es la persona que me hizo ver que la vida seguía adelante. ¡Quiero verla!

Un par de lágrimas recorrieron mis mejillas, no me importaba mi orgullo como hombre, simplemente tenía un solo deseo y ese era ver a Rukia, la necesito, la quiero. Sin darme cuenta mi papá salió de ahí dejándome, él entendía que ya no podía hacer nada más que confiar en mí. Y si, lloraría un poco más, imploraría un poco más de tiempo entre Rukia y yo, lo haría porque mañana será otro día, tendré que levantarme y dar la cara a una nueva vida. Aun pensando diariamente en ti, nunca dejaré de pensar, aunque sea por un instante, en ti porque sé que algún día nos volveremos a ver y te darás cuenta que si estoy bien será todavía por ti.

— Lamento no haberlo dicho antes —dije, viendo al cielo—. Te amo, Rukia.

**.**

**.**

**Notas de la Escritora:**

Se darán cuenta que está basado en lo que paso después del capítulo 423 del manga, la verdad me entro lo sentimental y luego con la presión de los exámenes siempre resulta este tipo de FF. Espero les haya gustado, que a mí se me partió el corazón escribirlo y aun así SÉ que no es ni lo mínimo que sienten estos dos en realidad.

**Próximo Capitulo:**

Silence 2 — Death

— ¿Estás bien? —Renji dice.

— No, no estoy bien —respondo, no tenía caso mentirme más.

— Rukia…


	2. Death

**Silence**

**Silence 2 — Death**

**.**

**.**

_Incluso si estamos lejos uno del otro, nuestros pensamientos están conectados_

_Incluso si nos depara un malvado destino, no acabará con nosotros._

_No importa cuánto mi cuerpo arda, con tal de que te sea entregado._

_Sería bueno que llegaras a ver el mundo en el que renací, algún día._

_L'Arc-en-Ciel — Link_

**.**

**.**

Una vez que entré en la puerta que conecta a la Tierra con la Sociedad de Almas he sentido…un vacío en mi corazón. Al parecer sigo siendo muy débil, débil como una mujer que ha perdido las ganas de seguir adelante, siempre quise negarme a sentir lo que todos conocían como _amor, amistad, compañerismo_ hacía personas ajenas a la SS, una shinigami no necesita eso, no le hace falta, esas son las reglas de los shinigami, es solo que…

…es diferente.

Si se trata de Ichigo todo es diferente, él es un idiota después de todo.

— ¿Estás bien, Rukia? —era Rangiku-san, estaba junto al capitán Histsugaya, ambos no tenían una buena cara, como si no hubieran estado descansando bien, tampoco para ellos ha sido fácil esta pelea, hubieron grandes destrozos que no eran materiales sino eran destrozos del alma—. Digo, ¿te has ido a despedir de Ichigo, no?

Oh, es muy amable por preocuparse por mí, pero eso era lo que no quería escuchar, no deseaba hacerlo, no ahora. Pero, la verdad es que desde que camine por los pasillos de la SS todos me miran angustiados, como si quisieran decirme algo y no se atrevieran, ¿es qué mi relación con Ichigo ha sido tan expuesta? Nunca me di cuenta de que la gran mayoría de los shinigami sabían que Ichigo era especial para mí.

— Si, ya me he despedido de él —respondí recelosamente, no quería decir algo tan vergonzoso—. Creo que ya todo se acabo.

— ¿Estás bien?

— Lo estoy, lo estamos —dije fingiendo una sonrisa, se me daba bastante bien—. Él y yo sabíamos desde antes que algún día tendríamos que decir adiós, no es como si no estuviéramos enterados, la verdad es que…ya teníamos eso en mente. Ese día llego así que está bien.

— ¿De verdad? —supongo que como buena mujer, con más experiencia, Rangiku vio a través de mi mentira y sintió tristeza por mi, ella era de las pocas que entenderían lo que se siente decir _adiós_ a alguien a quien quieres tanto—. Puedes hablar conmigo si lo necesitas.

— Estoy bien —respondí nuevamente—. Cuando este lista para hablar, hablaré.

— Está bien si tú lo quieres así.

— Tengo que ir a reportarme con mi hermano —me despedí de ambos con una ligera reverencia, al marcharme pude escuchar a lo lejos que ellos susurraban cosas como _"ella debe estar sufriendo", "quizás solo este negándolo", "todos sabemos que ellos tuvieron una relación muy importante"_. Todo era verdad—. Pero, que estupidez.

.

.

Cuando por fin entre a la mansión Kuchiki, me tope con Renji en la entrada y su mirada me hacía comprender que sentía pena por mi, por mi situación, él me conocía y también entendía que esto no era algo fácil para mí. De entre todas las personas en la SS que conocían mi relación con Ichigo era Renji el que estaba más al tanto que ningún otro.

— ¿Estas bien, Rukia? —preguntó.

— No, no estoy bien —respondí, ya no tenía caso ocultarlo más. Si todo el mundo lo sabía, o al menos lo imaginaba.

— Rukia…

— Pero, no pude hacer nada, no pude decir nada. Está bien, yo estoy…mal, pero saldré adelante.

Renji me miro fijamente, para decirme…

— Él te ama —dijo, jamás pensé escuchar de su parte tal declaración, aunque me alegraba que lo dijera con seguridad y sin dudarlo—. Es muy estúpido, lo conoces y aunque no te dijo nada, ¡demonios, Rukia! Sus ojos lo gritaban, siempre han gritado que te ama, solo a ti. Debiste…debiste al menos decirle lo que tu sientes.

— ¿Eso habría cambiado algo? —la respuesta era clara, así que no espere por la de Renji—. Ichigo y yo lo sabíamos, era solo cuestión de tiempo para separarnos definitivamente. Ambos lo aceptamos, ninguno de los dos teníamos porque decir algo más.

— Pero, no debiste callártelo, Rukia porque —Renji me gritó— ¡Tú también lo amas!

— ¡No tienes ni la mínima idea de cuando me forcé para no decirle algo!, me obligue a callarme, ¿y sabes por qué? Lo hice porque sino lo hacía él iba a sufrir más, yo puedo verlo, cuando quiera podría sentirlo cerca de mi, pero ¿qué importancia tiene si él no puede verme a mí o al menos sentirme? No es justo para ninguno de los dos.

Renji se calló, yo tenía la razón.

— Que lo ame, que no lo me, no sé qué afirmación es la correcta, solo sé que si decía algo más, esto nunca terminaría.

— …

— ¿Dónde esta mi hermano?

— ¿Dónde crees?

**.**

**.**

Él único lugar donde estaría mi hermano sería donde está la fotografía de mi hermana, él amaba a Hisana tanto aun después de su muerte, aun después de tantos años no había un solo día donde él no fuera a visitarla como si en verdad estuviera ahí presente, siempre he querido preguntarle porque lo hace, pero ahora mismo creo que comprendo el porqué. Al entrar al templo, él estaba sentado de rodillas ante la imagen de mi hermana mayor, sonreía con la expresión más dulce que jamás haya imaginado en su cara, era obvio que la amaba.

— Hermano —dije quietamente, él me miro y me regalo una mirada, así fue como me invito a tomar asiento junto a él— yo…

— He escuchado acerca de Ichigo Kurosaki —él dijo, me sorprendí de que mencionara ese nombre tan tranquilamente sin parecer enojado, como normalmente lo diría—. Él ha perdido sus poderes, al parecer en la Sociedad de Almas solo se habla de eso y de cómo es que él será incapaz de vernos ahora, tú…debiste haber regresado hace un mes, Rukia.

— Lo sé, pero no podía dejarlo.

— ¿Por qué no?

— Necesitaba decirle adiós, personalmente —dije, mi hermano me observo tiernamente, jamás lo había visto expresar tanto ante mis ojos, en verdad estaba comportándose como un hermano—. Tenía que decírselo yo misma sino lo hacía…no podría seguir adelante.

— ¿Estás bien?—me pregunto, yo le respondí evadiendo su mirada—. ¿Rukia?

— Define "bien" y sabré contestar —le dije.

— Rukia.

— Hermano, ¿recuerdas como me sentía cuando paso lo de Kaien-dono? —él asintió, lo recordaba así que seguramente sabía que era lo que intentaba decir con esa pregunta—. Me dolió, no volver a verlo me dolió tanto, pero ahora que sé que Ichigo y yo no podremos vernos más como solíamos hacerlo antes…es diferente.

— …

— La verdad es que ¡quiero verlo!

— ¿Estás enamorada de él?

— Que va. Enamorada es un término relativo para expresarlo, lo que siento por él va más allá del enamoramiento, ese idiota me hace sentir frágil, con una de sus miradas me hace poner nerviosa, él es especial—declaré, ante la persona menos esperada—. No sé desde cuando me di cuenta de ello, pero eso ya no puede ser.

— Pudiste quedarte usando el gigai.

— Por favor, ¿a quién engaño? Sería peor si hiciera eso, Ichigo odiaría tener que dejarme las peleas a mí, y peor aun si salgo herida cerca de él, eso sería problemático. Si él no me puede ver o sentir, ¿qué caso tiene?

— ¿Por qué lo quieres tanto? ¿Qué hizo él para poder dejarte marcada a tal punto de que eres capaz de dejar a un lado tu orgullo?

— Él simplemente es él. No hay ninguna explicación que tenga la suficiente validez —respondí, al final de todo Ichigo es el único hombre que ha llegado realmente a mi corazón, tomándolo y aferrándose a él—. Jamás he creído en las almas gemelas, en el destino, en la suerte, nunca he creído tampoco en el amor eterno. Sin embargo, ahora mismo creo que él y yo hemos sido destinados a conocernos desde el comienzo de todo, aun cuando no existía nada ya teníamos nuestro destino marcado.

Reí ante mis propias palabras, ¿cuándo imagine que YO diría algo similar por alguien?

— Es frustrante —susurre—. Él hizo eso para salvar a su gente, y a la nuestra, sino lo hubiera hecho Aizen seguiría ahí fuera, sé que fue por una noble causa pero ¿por qué tuvo que afectarnos tanto?

— Rukia, aun eres muy joven para entenderlo.

— ¿Joven?, ¿tiene algo de malo querer seguir viéndolo? Sé que él es un humano y yo una shinigami, lo nuestro nunca funcionaria bien. Pero, ¡quiero verlo! Al menos una vez más quisiera que sintiera mi presencia a su lado, si solo no me hubiera dado cuenta de _esto_, quizás podría seguir sin temor.

— ¿Esto?

—Darme cuenta de cuánto lo necesito. Nunca imagine que me sentiría de tal forma por él, le quería, pero ahora es tan diferente, es más que ese _querer_.

Mi hermano guardo silencio, pero al verme tan sincera quiso corresponderme de la misma manera.

— ¿Lo amas de verdad?

—Sí, no quiero ocultarlo más —susurré—. No estoy segura de si volveré a verlo, pero permaneceré aquí

— Eres fuerte, Rukia —dijo mi hermano, eso me sorprendió—. No has derramado ni una sola lágrima por él.

— Y solo…

Mi hermano no era de los que hablaban mucho, pero la expresión que vi en su rostro causo un choque de emociones en mí, no puede hacer nada más que colocar mi cabeza en su regazo y soltar un par de lagrimas, _llorar es una forma de liberar el alma_, recuerdo que eso decía en uno de los cuadernos que mi hermana usaba como diario. No está mal llorar, aunque sea fuerte, eso no significa que no pueda llorar.

— Todo estará bien, Rukia.

— Lo sé —dije entre sollozos.

— Ichigo Kurosaki es alguien muy terco, seguramente volverá y te protegerá, esa es una de las cosas que no me desagradan de él.

— Si.

Amarte es tan difícil. Pero quiero seguir haciéndolo, ¡idiota! Tú dijiste aquella vez que quizás este no allá sido nuestro primer encuentro, si eso es cierto, entonces desearía renacer en un lugar donde no tengamos que decir adiós. Un lugar donde podamos estar…juntos.

Hasta pronto, Ichigo.

**.**

**.**

**Aquí tienen el de Rukia, espero y les haya agradado **


End file.
